


Beautifully Mismatched

by PurplePanda



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePanda/pseuds/PurplePanda
Summary: James is worried his feelings for Liam might develop into more than he thought.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Liam Donovan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

The taxi pulled up in the centre of the village, James paid the driver and pushed the small button to close the window, despite the cold air he had felt the need to keep it open the whole way from the airport to help with the overwhelming aftershave smell from the front of the car. He stepped out and glanced round the dark night before meeting the older man at the boot of the car to retrieve his belongings. "Love the aftershave" he smirked "and not at all too much". He wheeled his suitcase towards the steps of Oakdale Drive and picked it up before taking the steps two at a time. Arriving outside the front door he straightened his sharp blue suit and knocked loudly. Clearing his throat he felt nerves rise in his body, a feeling that was very rare to him. He quickly squashed the feeling into the pit of his stomach as the door opened. His eyes trailed over the man in front of him, he had on what James could only describe as a 'Wacky' shirt of red and black wavy lines and black jeans. Liam looked him up and down. James grinned "Surprise"

"You ain't due back til next week"

"Couldn't stay away" James gestured inside "You going to invite me?"

Liam stepped back from the door and James moved inside, placing his suitcase to the floor, he closed the door and turned back to face Liam. Without warning Liam pushed him hard against the door, he felt the air leave his body as the man moved close into him and his lips press hard against his own. Liam's hands held his face in place as his tongue pushed into him, owning his mouth. James fought for dominance, knowing he couldn't succeed. He wasn't used to this, he was always in control but he loved how he felt completely over powered by Liam.

Liam withdrew his lips and James eyes sprung open at the loss of contact. "Lets go upstairs" he panted against his lips and James picked his bag up and followed.

Once in the bedroom, Liam pushed the door closed and turned to face the man, licking his lips he stepped towards him and ran his hands down his chest before stopping at the buckle on his belt, he teasingly opened it and let his hand move inside, drifting over his boxers to feel for his erection "It doesn't take a lot to get you going eh?" he asked before moving into his lips once again. James knew he had made the right decision to return early, he didn't know how much longer he could of stayed away. 

... 

The following morning James had showered and dressed early, heading back into the bedroom he noticed Liam was still sleeping. He swallowed hard before bending down next to the bed "I need to go" he spoke quietly "I want to get home and catch up with Romeo" 

"It's only half six" Liam replied, glancing at his alarm clock 

"I know" James leant into the man's lips and kissed him gently "I will pop into the club later, have a chat about business" 

Liam pushed up in the bed "We both know that isn't what's going to happen" 

"Do we?" 

"Just like we both know you ain't going anywhere yet" 

"Liam" 

"We can do this the easy way or-" Liam gripped James' collars and pulled him close "the fun way" 

"I really should be going" 

"I was hoping you would say that" pulling James onto the bed Liam pinned him down and a gorgeous smirk covered his features, his hands began to unbutton james' shirt, all the while the two mens eyes not losing contact. 

"I am starting to think you are only interested in me for my body" 

Liam smirked "Would you care if I was?" he replied before leaning into his lips once more. James responded enthusiastically to his mouth on his. The problem was, he would care, maybe more than he would ever care to admit. Since Harry, James couldn't picture another man in his life, however, since he had been away, Liam Donavan hadn't left his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed and James found himself going out of his way to spend time with Liam. A few short weeks ago he despised this man, he was intent on getting him sent to prison but now, he couldn't get enough. Liam was undeniable good looking, but there was something about him, he had an edge that James was finding irresistible. He was driving himself insane trying to figure out how Liam had such a hold over him. "James" he was pulled from his train of thought "I asked what your plans are for today?"

"Sorry Mother" he replied, watching her making herself some breakfast "I am slightly distracted" he turned back to the newspaper rested on the kitchen counter 

"I can see that" she responded "Well?" she groaned, clearly annoyed at his lack of attention "What are you doing today?" 

"I am working" it wasn't a lie, he was intending to meet Liam to talk further over their plans for signing up some more clients

"You have barely stopped James, you will wear yourself out darling" 

James smiled, with a bit of luck, he had a mental image of Liam flash through his mind, he could wear him out anytime. "I will finish early tonight"

"I will get us something nice for tea and a good bottle of merlot" her eyes were burning into him and he could feel it even with his back to her "I hope that man is not what is distracting you" 

"What man?" he asked feigning ignorance 

Appearing in front of him she frowned "You know who I am talking about James and you deserve better" she touched his hand gently "you should not be rushing into things, you are still grieving" 

"I know what I am doing Mother, I am in control". He closed the newspaper and headed towards his bedroom, if only that was true, he wasn't in control and he definitely had no idea what he was doing. 

... 

Arriving in the club Liam was no where to be seen. James headed over and leant against the bar, he had text to say he was on his way, yet Liam was not waiting for him with desperate anticipation like he was feeling. What felt like a lifetime but was in fact only a few moments passed before the voice echoed around the empty club "You really can't keep away, can you?" 

"Hmm, so it would seem" he replied "I have come to talk business Liam" 

"That's your excuse every time" 

"Every time I do come to talk, we end up otherwise engaged and we are yet to talk about how our partnership is going" 

"That's because sex is more fun" 

"Yes I agree, however I would like an update" 

Liam moved towards him and nodded "Things are fine" he stepped towards his body 

"Liam, I just want a few answers" James spoke "How many businesses do we have signed up?" 

"Five" Liam replied before kissing his lips, his hands beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. James withdrew from his lips, allowing Liam to continue undressing him 

"Okay, did you use violence?" 

"As if I would" 

"Liam" 

"I used necessary force" opening his shirt Liam began to kiss down his neck 

"Have the contracts been signed?" 

"Yes" Liam replied sternly "Now its my turn to ask questions" he stepped back and looked the man square in the eye

"What do you want to know?" James asked, fully prepared to talk business finally 

"Are you going to take your clothes off or am I?" James coughed self consciously at Liam's request "I am going to fuck you now". 

... 

James had made his excuses straight after dinner and left. He had full intentions of spending the evening sipping wine with his mother, until he had received a text from Liam asking him for a drink at The Dog. He had put on his finest suit and as he walked into the pub, Liam caught his attention sat in the corner booth with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Good evening" James spoke as he sat opposite the man

"You're late"

"I got here as soon as I could. I am not at your beck and call"

"What is this? Treat em mean, keep em keen"

"No, I do have other pressing engagements"

"I guess so" Liam replied before pouring a glass of wine for James "I want you at my beck and call"

"Liam, I cannot just drop everything and come running, I have a career, I have a family, a son"

A gorgeous smirk covered the young man's features and James nodded, realising he was being intentionally wound up, he took a long, grateful sip of his wine. "You are easy in every possible way James"

"You wouldn't say that if you were up against me in court"

"But that is never going to happen, you are on my side"

"For now" both men let out a slight smile

"I did ask you here for a reason" Liam spoke

"Other than to have your wicked way with me?"

"That will come later" Liam winked "I have a friend on the inside and he needs a phone to be carried in"

"You want me to take it?" James asked, clearly uncomfortable at the request 

"No, we can't risk you getting suspended, you are too useful"

"I don't know whether to be insulted or elated by that"

"Do you have any contacts?"

"You know I do Liam"

"So you could put me in touch with someone?"

"That depends, who is this friend?" James asked 

"No one you would know"

"What is the phone for?"

"To organise a hit"

"I don't think I want to know anymore" James picked up his phone and scrolled through the contacts before laying it down on the table, normally he wouldn't of dreamed of being a part of something like this, however he found himself unable to say no to Liam "This is your man, give him a call"

"Thanks" Liam typed the number in before rising to his feet "I will be right back". James watched him head towards the toilet, his phone pressed to his ear. 

Suddenly feeling hurt and confused by the warped relationship he found himself in, James collected his phone from the table, stood up and finished his glass of wine before heading for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The knock on the door startled James, although he had been expecting it since he had left the pub. Liam was not one to be made to look a fool and being abandoned in the pub did exactly that. James had come home poured himself a large glass of wine before changing into his pyjamas and dressing gown. It had been all of 40 minutes before Liam had arrived and now as he was banging loudly James was left pondering his next move. "James, I know you are in there so quit winding me up and open the door would you". James sipped his wine and turned his stereo on, pressing the volume up to drown out the sound of Liam banging, when he had arrived home he had found everyone was out but then again, it was only early. "I ain't going to stand out here all night James" he banged again "You are worse than a woman, you know that"

"I am not playing games" James opened the front door and came face to face with the gorgeous man the other side 

"Games, I would say that's exactly what you are doing" he pushed his way inside and James closed the door 

"What do you want Liam?"

"I want to know why you walked out the pub?"

"I left because I am pretty sure you had got what you wanted from me"

"And what would that be?"

"The phone number, my contact, the thing that makes me useful"

"What are you going on about?" 

"You are a vulture Liam, you only care about yourself, you don't know what it is to think of someone else, how your actions could impact on people, how they feel, what they want" 

"Oh I get it" Liam laughed "You think I am working you" Liam picked up the stereo remote and emptied the room of the sound of Vivaldi "You think I am sleeping with you to keep you sweet while I get what I need from you"

"I don't have time for this Liam, I think you should go"

"You are a hypocrite James, the way you use people for your personal gain" Liam walked towards the door and turned back "I was sleeping with you because I like you. A lot actually" 

"Liam"

"I am not going to play games with you James, I thought we were on the same page, I thought we were having a good time".

Liam walked out of the door and slammed it shut, James picked up the remote and switched the music back on, before sitting down on the sofa. He took a sip of his wine, letting Liam's words sink in. Staring at the liquid in the glass he swirled it round before throwing it across the room, watching the glass smash and the wine pour onto the floor.

...

James had barely slept, tossing and turning all night. He wanted to see Liam, he was desperate to put things right but he was not one to back down, nor one to be made to look like a fool either. He was unsure what his next steps would be but he knew he wouldn't know for sure until he saw Liam. He had showered, dressed and skipped breakfast. Heading out he made a beeline for the loft, he knew Liam would be there and if nothing else they were still in business together. Arriving inside the club he headed straight to the office and pushed the door open. Liam was on the phone and he waved James in "Yeah, okay, yeah, see you then, thanks mate" he hung up the phone, placed it to his desk and looked at James "Wasn't expecting to see you" 

"I think we need to talk" 

"Really, I am pretty sure you said enough for the both of us last night" 

"I shouldn't of spoken to you the way I did" 

"No you shouldn't, do you have an update on our business?" 

"No" he moved towards the desk "Liam" 

"Then we have nothing else to discuss" Liam stood up and headed towards the door, James grabbed his arm "I would think very carefully about your next move James" 

"Yesterday I made a mistake, things were going well and I like being with you"

"You have a funny way of showing it" 

"I mean it, I guess I just want to protect myself" 

"From me?" 

"From getting in too deep" 

"It's been a few weeks James, we are hardly picking out carpets and curtains are we?" 

"I know" James glanced down, suddenly feeling very vulnerable, a feeling he despised "I think it's best if I leave" he headed towards the door. Liam grabbed his hand as he walked away and spun him back to face him

"This wasn't just sex, you know that don't you?" 

"So what was it then?" 

"I don't know yet but what I do know is that I don't want to be sleeping next to anyone else" James nodded and Liam leant into his lips taking him by surprise, the kiss was enticing, he couldn't resist him, James moved his hands up and pushed them into Liam's hair, holding him in place as their tongues entwined "You know the best part of arguments?" Liam asked

"What?" 

"The making up". He had a wicked grin on his face as he pushed James against the closed door and moved into his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Feeling the lips brush against his, James responded enthusiastically, the tongue slowly massaging his own, he couldn't help but feel content. A few moments passed before Liam pulled away, "Morning" he spoke before pecking his lips again. James opened his eyes slightly, the blinding light from the morning sun glaring through the window caused him to force them shut again. "I've made you a coffee" Liam spoke before gently touching his lips again. James pushed up in the bed and took the cup from the man and inhaled a long sip, feeling the liquid burn his throat on the way down, he slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of the man perched on the edge of the bed. A few weeks had passed since their argument and James and Liam were getting on better than ever, they clashed frequently but James didn't want it any other way 

"You will make someone a brilliant wife one day" James smiled at Liam 

"Was that a proposal?" Liam laughed before jumping to lay next to James on his bed, he gripped his coffee with two hands to stop it spilling 

"Only if you are going to wear a white dress"

"I think my days of wearing white to a wedding are well and truly over"

Both men laughed and James took another long grateful sip of his coffee "I could get used to this"

"I think you already have" the men glanced at each other and Liam took the coffee from James and placed it to his bed side table, wrapping his hands round James' face, he moved towards him. The kiss started tender but soon turned to the pure lust Liam was feeling, his phone ringing on the bedside table stopped the kiss midway and Liam reached for it, he glanced at who was calling and sighed "hold that thought". He moved quickly from the bed and disappeared.

...

James had finished his coffee, had a shower, dressed and made Liam's bed before the man returned. "Now that was a waste of time" he smirked as he pushed James down onto the bed. He moved into his lips and kissed him passionately. James responded for a few seconds before pulling away. Liam frowned "Don't start playing hard to get"

"No games I'm afraid, I have a meeting at ten" he pushed Liam back before standing up and straightening his suit, he pecked Liam's lips before heading towards the bedroom door

"I have a meeting tomorrow" Liam smiled grabbing James' arm "In Cardiff, I am going to be gone for the weekend"

"Okay" James knew the disappointment was evident in his voice "I hope it proves successful"

"I could do with a legal eye, if you fancy it?"

"Am I likely to get arrested?"

"Its all above board"

"Of course it is" he laughed "I can be ready for four"

"Fine, I'll book a hotel". James leant in and gently touched Liam's lips once again before leaving the bedroom.

...

James had left work earlier than planned and headed home, he avoided his family and packed a few bits for his weekend away with Liam. James wasn't excited, that was a feeling he rarely felt, he was looking forward to some time alone with Liam, without his Mother's watchful eye or Grace interrupting them. The rain was pouring down as James headed out and to Liam waiting in his car, he opened his boot and put his bag in next to the large suitcase. He slipped in next to the man and gestured to the boot "You going for a month?" 

"I like to be prepared for any occasion" he lifted his eyebrow suggestively 

"You and I both know your suitcase is filled with hair products and moisturiser" 

"I can still kick you out and go on my own" Liam smiled and James gripped his chin and turned his face to him before kissing his lips. "Maybe you have under packed James, that was a tiny bag you had" Liam spoke, keeping his lips inches from James 

"Maybe I am hoping I wouldn't be needing many clothes" his eyebrow twitched upwards and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth

"Sounds like it will be a promising weekend" Liam replied before leaning in for another kiss. 

...

The car journey was not very entertaining and James was reminded that he wasn't a good passenger, another thing he didn't like to feel out of control of. He glanced at Liam, he was a quiet driver, he clearly liked to give the road his full attention, they had been on the road just over 2 hours and the sat nav was saying another 2 hours to go, that's what you get for travelling in rush hour on a Friday evening he thought to himself. "I am happy to take over, if you feel like a break" 

"I'm fine"

"You know 20% of accidents are caused by drivers fatigue" 

"Trust you to know a useless bit of knowledge like that. You will just have to make sure I don't fall asleep, won't you?" 

"There is a service station coming up, if you want to swap" 

"Is there a problem with my driving James?" 

"No, I would just prefer to drive". Liam indicated and pulled into the service station, he glanced round before pulling up in an empty corner "I can drive the rest of the way" James smiled as he unclipped his belt 

"No" Liam replied sternly, "that's not why we have stopped" 

"Then why have we stopped?" 

"Because James, I have found your weakness, the thing that makes you human, you are nervous" Liam had a devious smile creep across his features "I must admit, it turns me on" 

"What does?" 

"To know something rattles you. Knowing I am making you nervous" James choose not to tell Liam he often experienced nerves around him, another feeling he detested "I am thinking I may need to take advantage of the situation" 

"How do you mean?" 

Liam placed his hand to James' leg and slowly inched higher before pulling him into a passionate clinch. "Well, for starters, you can sort this out for me" Liam took James' hand and placed it to his growing erection.


	5. Chapter 5

James was expecting a travel lodge or Premier Inn so when Liam had pulled into the grounds of the huge manor house, he had been completely taken by surprise. The house was beautiful, the inside was modern and dripping with astounding fixtures. Their room had been the hotels best, a king-size bed with curtains round it centered in the bedroom, a dressing table in one corner and large walk in wardrobes the other side of the room. A living area was joined to the bedroom with a huge bay window over looking the long drive way. The room was filled with a huge sofa pointed at a curved TV. The en-suite held a huge circular bath, which he and Liam had spent a lot of the evening in before going to bed, it had been one of the best evenings of his life. James was sat on the windowsill, the rain drizzling down on the cold Saturday morning. He glanced out thinking how much Harry would of loved this, how much he would of enjoyed being some where like this. Feeling the lump rise in his throat he quickly composed himself, he had no intentions of moving on from Harry, yet here he was away with another man, a man who he found it hard to keep from his mind, a man, dare he say it, he was falling for, falling hard. "You're up early" Liam spoke as he headed into the room, wearing only black boxers James found himself unable to focus as he moved towards him and looked out the window "Still raining"

"Yes, what time is your meeting today?"

"Two" Liam leant in and kissed his lips gently. James withdrew and glanced out the window "Problem?"

"No" he glanced into Liam's eyes, knowing his own were betraying him "Do you ever feel guilty?" he asked and Liam looked confused "For moving on from Eva, for finding someone else?"

"Of course" he replied looking out the window "But Eva wouldn't of wanted me to be on my own, like Harry wouldn't want you to be"

"It should of been me, Harry was so pure and I'm" he stopped mid sentence, almost afraid of how to finish

"You are you James, you have your faults but you deserve happiness"

"Is that what this is?" he asked "Happiness?"

"I'm happy" Liam's response was simple but had feeling behind it, James could sense it "It is natural to feel guilty, to feel like you are cheating but you're not James, you are a young, good looking, funny, caring man" he leant into his lips and kissed him gently "You deserve to be happy"

"You really are a charmer aren't you?"

"Years of practice"

"It's nice to know what you really think of me too" James smirked, feeling he had got one over on Liam

"Oh yeah, but you are also malicious" he kissed his lips "immoral" he moved closer, undoing his dressing gown "sinful" he leant close "and a little bit evil". Liam moved into his lips and they fought for dominance as their kiss intensified. 

... 

The meeting had been a success, James had altered a few key points to the contract and helped Liam to sign what could prove an interesting new deal. The rest of the weekend had flown by, filled with stolen moments and sex. Arriving in his home late on Sunday evening James dropped his bag to the floor and headed towards the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of wine. "Good weekend?" he turned to face the young man stood behind him 

"Yes, it was interesting" 

"Were you with Liam?" Romeo asked

"Yes" James closed his eyes to think his words through wisely "I know what you think of him Romeo" 

"That he is a thug, a drug dealer, a criminal" 

"There is more to him than that" 

"It isn't anything to do with me, I am only your son" 

"Romeo, you know how much I care for you and that I will always do what is best for you but Liam is" 

"Important?" 

"I guess so yes" 

"I don't like him and I never will but you are my dad and I want you to be happy so if Liam is what makes you happy then I guess you have my blessing" 

"Thank you Romeo" 

"Don't expect me to sit round playing happy families though". James nodded watching his son disappear before drinking his glass of wine.


	6. Chapter 6

James had spent the evening at the club with Liam, this was becoming a regular occurrence for him. He enjoyed watching him work, the banter he could share with anyone, his muscles flexing through his shirt, the authority he oozed with every passing moment. He had drank fine wine and watched people make fools of themselves on the dance floor. Liam spent any free time he had leaning against the bar chatting away to him. It was fast approaching midnight when James had decided he needed to make a move, he had had countless late nights, Liam kept him awake until the early hours and he often had early meetings so couldn't enjoy the lay-ins that Liam did. He waited for him to lean against the bar, finished his drink and stood up "I am going to head home"

"Why?" Liam asked

"Because you are going to be here for another three hours at least and I need to get some sleep"

"Yeah you definitely need a bit of beauty sleep" Liam laughed

"At least you amuse yourself"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Liam leant across the bar and kissed his lips.

"You certainly will". James headed out of the club and began the walk home, intent on going to sleep and becoming completely refreshed for Liam tomorrow. He was nearing his front door and he could feel his exhaustion really kicking in

"James" he turned round to face the man behind him

"John-Paul" he spoke. He hadn't seen him for quite some time and he felt his feelings hit him like a train. He had missed him, really missed him and now here he was stood in front of him.

...

James hovered around the kitchen, watching the man making himself at home on his sofa. He clearly felt at ease and that in turn made James feel comfortable. He had poured two glasses of wine and headed over to John-Paul and sat down next to him. They both sipped the wine and James listened as John-Paul began to chat away about his past, his new job, his aspirations for the future. James found it hard to focus, he loved John-Paul in the past, he could have a future with him but here he was unable to keep his mind from Liam. Before he could gather his thoughts two hours had passed and the bottle of wine was empty. "So, it's getting late?" John-Paul smiled

"Yes, I should really be getting to bed" as James went to stand up John-Paul took his hand and leant into his lips, he responded, letting his tongue slowly massage his own. A few moments passed before he pulled back "I'm sorry John-Paul"

"Harry would want you to be happy". Why did everyone keep telling him that? Could these people read Harry's mind now? 

"I am sorry if I have led you on but this isn't what I want"

"James, I know you still have feelings for me" he leant in again and James responded again, part of him wanted John-Paul but he knew deep down he would rather be with Liam

"No" he pushed him back and stood up quickly

"What's the matter James?"

"I am already seeing someone"

"You are dating?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it dating"

"You like him?"

"Very much so" James smiled as he thought of Liam "It's only been a few months but there is something between us"

"Okay" John-Paul smiled "I guess I am happy for you then" he stood up and smiled genuinely "We could of had a future, you and me, the real deal though". 

...

Heading into the living area with two cups of coffee, James glanced to the man sitting on his sofa. It had been a late night and with very few hours sleep, he had a banging headache. He rested down next to him and placed the two drinks to the coffee table. "Thanks" John-Paul spoke and James nodded before taking a sip of his drink "Are we okay?" John-Paul asked. James opened his mouth to speak but the loud bang on the door interrupted him

"I will be right back" he placed his drink down and headed over. Opening the door, the gorgeous man came into sight "Liam"

"I have got breakfast" he held up a bag and waltzed past him "I thought I would come round and make up for lost time". He stopped dead as he saw John-Paul "What is he doing here?"

"He just popped round this morning to talk about a case"

"What case?"

"I can't say, client confidentiality" James spoke

"Mmm" Liam groaned before looking at John-Paul who stood slightly speechless "He ain't got no shoes on"

"Liam". He dropped the bag to the floor

"Seriously" John-Paul pipped up "You are seeing him. James he is a criminal, he broke up my sisters marriage"

"You want to say that again?" Liam moved towards him and James grabbed him

"John-Paul you need to go" he began putting his shoes on and the two men stood eyeing each other, the deathly glare Liam was giving him, sent chills down his spine. After a few minutes John-Paul stood up and left. James sighed "Liam" he moved towards him and he stepped back "I can explain" 

"I think you should get on with it then".


	7. Chapter 7

Liam hadn't spoken since John-Paul had left and it was making James feel very uneasy. Liam was a volatile man, he had a temper and hated being made to feel stupid. James went to move towards him and he held his hand up to stop him. "Look Liam"

"So when you said you needed to come home to bed, what you meant was you needed to come home and bed someone else?"

"No, we didn't have sex"

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I expect you to trust me"

"When you shack yourself up for the night with your ex?"

"We kissed and I stopped it Liam"

"Really?" he asked sarcastically

"Yes" he replied "and besides, it's not like we have said we are exclusive" 

"Seriously?" Liam snapped "That's your excuse?" 

"I don't need an excuse Liam, I haven't done anything" 

"And John-Paul of all people, you forgotten what you did to his sister?" 

"Of course I haven't but we have history" 

"Like I do with Mercedes, maybe I should go and see her, then we have both had a McQueen" he stormed towards the door

"You are being absurd" James grabbed his arm and spun him back to face him 

"No what is absurd is me thinking you wouldn't do something like this" he pulled away and walked out. 

... 

James knelt down beside the grave and wiped a few leaves from the plot he placed his small bouquet of roses into the empty vase and let out a sob. "All I wanted was you Harry" he wiped at his eyes "I love you so much, it hurts, more with each passing day". He took a deep breath to steady his tears "You deserved so much better than me" running his fingers over his name, he closed his eyes as his tears fell freely, imagining his fingers touching Harry's face, running them through his hair. "Why is life so unfair?" he sobbed as he opened his eyes. Hearing the footsteps behind him he turned to see a familiar face "Are you following me mother?" he asked as he glanced over the woman. 

"Yes, I am worried about you James, what is going on?" 

"I didn't want to move on, to find someone else, I still love him so much" 

"It is okay to find someone new, I really am not happy with your current choice" 

"Mother" 

"Let me finish, if Liam is what you want, then that is who you should be with, it should not matter what I, or anyone else, may think" 

"John-Paul wants us to get back together" 

"Oh that would be wonderful" she smiled, she knelt down next to him and wrapped her arm round him "If it is John-Paul you want to be with" 

"I miss him so much" his eyes fell back to the grave as he thought of his true love "things could of been so perfect, my life having a purpose" 

"Your life has a purpose James, it does not matter if you choose Liam, John-Paul or someone completely new, so long as you do it for you. Harry would want you to be happy James, just like we all do, so who is it that makes you happy?" 

... 

James was unsure what to do, he had left the grave after about half an hour and headed home, he had showered and dressed in his favourite suit but now he was stumped, did he chase after Liam, a man he knows is a loose cannon, by his own admission should be locked away or does he go for John-Paul, a man you could always depend on, stability and a future. He headed out of his home, unsure how to fix this situation. Knocking on the door he straightened his suit and smoothed his fingers over his beard. The door opened and he frowned at the woman "I hope you can put him in a better mood" Grace stressed before pushing past him "He has been a nightmare all day" he noticed Liam look over from the sofa and roll his eyes before turning his attention back to his phone. He closed the door after Grace and moved into the room

"I wanted to talk, to explain" 

"I don't want to listen, you know where the door is" 

"I need to know if you went to see Mercedes?" 

"Why?" he put his phone to the coffee table and stood up "Worried I am going to blow your little secret" 

"No, if you tell her I shot her I will deal with the consequences" he moved towards him "I am worried about where this leaves us" 

"There is no us James" 

"Liam we can sort this, things were going really well between us, we have been getting on great" 

"If you believed that you wouldn't of spent the night with that ferret"

"He slept on the sofa Liam" Liam moved towards him and James suddenly felt worried, he knew that he was capable of practically anything 

"I want you to go"

"No, I want you to listen to me"

"Go" he shouted as he pushed him towards the door

"No" James spoke "If you kick me out I will just stand out there knocking until you let me back in"

"Get out of my house and stay away"

"No Liam" the man pushed him hard into the door and he felt pain shudder from his back "I am not going until you hear me out"

"Are you really fucking stupid?" Liam asked grabbing the collars of his shirt and pulling him away and then slamming him against the door once again

"Liam you are hurting me"

"You either walk out of hers James, or I will make sure you never walk again" he pulled him away from the door and released his suit before opening the front door

"Fine, I will go but you need to know that nothing happened between John-Paul and me"

"And why do you think I would believe that?"

"Because I am falling in love with you" this had clearly shocked Liam and James found his expression unreadable as he kept his eyes fixated on him. He noticed Liam swallow hard and move towards him, this was it, he was going to forgive him, kiss him, he had won back the man he wanted, the man he needed 

"Get out" he shouted, grabbing his arm and forcing him through the front door and slamming it behind him. James felt shocked as he stood staring at the front door, he couldn't believe what he had said, but the thing that frightened him the most was, it was true, he was falling in love with him.


	8. Chapter 8

He swallowed back the whisky, feeling it hit the side of his throat, burning as it went down. He had drank far to much but felt the need to drown his sorrows. He was devastated by Liam's response to his declaration, but then if after two months someone had professed their love to him, he would of reacted in exactly the same way. He had never had himself pinned as the needy one in a relationship, the one who fell deeply with it so unreciprocated. He waved the bar maid over and pushed the glass towards her "Fill it up". The woman eyed him suspiciously "Either you do it or I will come round there and do it myself" he growled, she reluctantly did it but he felt he wouldn't get another one from her, he grabbed the glass and downed the shot and then took his full glass of wine and the bottle from the bar and headed towards a table, he slumped down and swigged back a huge mouthful

"I think you have had enough" Liam's voice startled him and he glanced up to where he stood

"What do you care?"

"I do care" he sat down opposite him "Look James, I shouldn't of chucked you out but you took me by surprise"

"Just leave me Liam"

"So you can sit here and self destruct?" he paused and leant forward "Look James, you said what you said because you are transferring your feelings for Harry on to me"

"No, I said what I said because it's true Liam"

"You really believe you are in love with me?"

"I don't want to be in love with someone like you"

"Charming"

"I know you will never feel the same"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you are still in love with Mercedes"

"That what you think, is it?"

"Tell me I'm wrong?" he sipped his wine 

"You're wrong James" he rubbed his hands over his head, clearly struggling with his words "I really care about you, I want you. Why do you think I reacted the way I did to you and John-Paul?" 

"Nothing happened" he sipped his wine once again

"I believe you"

"I don't want to have sex with anyone else" he paused and looked Liam straight in the eye "No one else compares"

"So you love me because I am good in bed?" Liam laughed and rose his eyebrow

"Partly, mainly because I don't stop thinking about you, I want to spend every minute of every day with you, this feeling is driving me mad Liam because I don't become reliant on people but I can't live my life without you"

"You are drunk"

"Yes, if I wasn't I would never of told you what I just did, but it doesn't make it any less true" he took a final sip of his wine and reached for the bottle, Liam picked it up before he could

"I think you need to have some food and sober up a bit, come on I will buy you some chips".

...

They had walked slowly through the village, Liam had stuck to his word and got him a large portion of chips, they had sucked the alcohol up slightly but he still felt very drunk, they had sat on a bench for roughly fifteen minutes in an awkward silence as he ate them. Once he had finished he stumbled to his feet, Liam did his best to steady him but he pushed him back "I can manage" he turned to walk away but tripping over his own feet he ended up in a heap on the floor 

"Really?" Liam asked sarcastically, before leaning down next to him "It looks like it" 

"This is all your fault Liam, I was doing just fine until you decided to make a pass at me" 

"Fine? From what I can remember you had shot Mercedes, tried to set me up and started a protection racket and if I remember correctly, you made a pass at me" 

"How is it so easy to love someone and hate them too?" he asked "You turn me into a deranged, irrational mess" 

"I think that may be the alcohol" he held his hand out and smiled "Let me help you up". James pulled him towards him 

"You infuriate me" James snarled and Liam leant in, kissing his lips with all the power his body could muster. His tongue pushing in and caressing James' wildly. 

... 

James had sobered up considerably after Liam had taken him back to his home, he had the place to himself until the next morning and they had made the most of christening the living room. Their clothes were strewn around the room as James laid on the sofa, Liam sat the other end drinking a can of beer. Both trying to regain their energy, James pushed up slightly and leant to grab his trousers "No, no" Liam smiled placing his beer to the table

"I was just going to check my phone" he took the trousers from him and put the over the edge of the sofa

"No, no phones, no interruptions" he grinned before leaning across his body and into his lips, the kiss quickly became passionate as the two men fought for dominance, their hands starting to explore each others bodies as they both became more excited 

"Oh my god" neither men had heard the door open or Grace enter the room "Seriously Liam, that's what you have a bedroom for" 

"You are meant to be out" he stressed. James couldn't help but notice Liam appeared more excited and his hands hadn't stopped the magic they were working on his body 

"I came back for this" she grabbed a bag and turned away "You seriously need to not do that in here and make sure you clean my sofa" 

"Piss off Grace" he shouted after her before looking down at James "I am falling in love" he smiled before moving into his lips. 

James had been taken by surprise by his words but now he understood why Liam had been so hurt by his actions, because he did have feelings for him, his love was reciprocated. Liam would never replace Harry, just like he knew he could never replace Eva, but maybe they were so beautifully mismatched, they could have a happy ever after. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my story, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.


End file.
